


[Fanart] Sakura-Chan, the Cute Waitress

by LonelyNeko



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Clothes, Waitress Uniform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart da princesa Sakura, de Tsubasa Chronicles, um humilde presente para minha irmãzinha Anasofi Sakura-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Sakura-Chan, the Cute Waitress

**Author's Note:**

> (Em inglês abaixo/ English below)
> 
> Quem leu ou assistiu Tsubasa Chronicles pode se lembrar do Arco do Mundo Outo (ou Parque de Diversões Edonisu, e do jogo de realidade virtual com Seishirou-sama e os Onis), onde tivemos o prazer de conhecer o Café "Cat's Eye" e ver os clientes sortudos sendo atendidas pela Sakura-chan, com esse uniforme super fofo... <3 Este é definitivamente o meu arco favorito do mangá!
> 
> Fiz este simplório desenho para aproveitar minhas férias (aleluia!!) e para presentear minha irmãzinha super fofinha, Anasofi Sakura-chan.
> 
> Foi como uma homenagem para ela, uma brincadeira com o nome de cosplayer da minha querida onee-chan adotiva, e o nome de uma personagem do universo CLAMP que amo muito.
> 
> Os traços foram feitos com uma caneta marcadora permanente (por isso estão assim tão grossos e assustadores) e as cores, com lápis de cor (não sei fazer absolutamente nada no famoso Photoshop e outros editores eletrônicos de imagens). Então, como você talvez veja nas minhas próximas fanarts, todas elas são feitas à mão.
> 
> Por favor, sinta-se à vontade para comentar!
> 
> -***-
> 
>  
> 
> Well, who watched/read Tsubasa Chronicles can remember the Arc of Outo World (Edonisu Amusement Park, and the virtual game with the Seishirou-sama and the onis), where we have the pleasure of visitng the "Cat's Eye" Cafe and the cute and lovely Sakura-chan welcoming the customers... <3 It's my favorite arc from the manga!
> 
> But I'm enjoying my vacations (finally!), so I did this as a little present to my adoptive imouto, Anasofi Sakura-chan.
> 
> I really love TRC, and the CLAMP universe, as I love my adoptive onee-chan, so I did a pun with her cosplayer alias, and this came out...
> 
> The painting was done with coloured pencils, and the lines with a marker pen, so this is why they are a bit rough...
> 
> I don't know anything about Photoshop or another modern image editors, so all of my fanarts are handmade...
> 
> Please, feel free to comment or write reviews!


End file.
